


Shivering Wings

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterfly, Gen, Memories, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Shivering Wings

A butterfly shivers open its wings

There, where the frame meets glass on the wall.

And in the twilight, it waits for the breath

That will ripple the stained glass of its fall.

 

Many times I counted them;

The dusty scales of a world’s rebirth.

But I was always off by half a mark,

As each wingbeat measured out my worth.

 

Sometimes I think I hear you;

A ghost of a whisper to caress the ear.

Sometimes I think I feel you;

As distant and forgotten as you are near.

 

But as fragilely veined and as delicate

As my heart’s yearnings are for you,

It’s nothing more than a butterfly

Fluttering away into winter’s hue.


End file.
